


10 Ways to Annoy Junjou Romantica Characters

by CheyanneChika



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Annoying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, How to Annoy People Lists, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.  Maybe with a couple of extra lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Ways to Annoy Junjou Romantica Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old. Like, I-finished-it-six-years-ago old, back when annoying lists were the craze. Anyway, I've not updated it, so its using material from only the first two seasons of the show and the first eleven volumes of the manga. 
> 
> Aside from that, enjoy!

 

**Chapter 1: Annoying Misaki**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Misaki**

1) Hit on him (if you are a guy)

2) Hit on Usagi-san

3) Ask him to read BL novels aloud

4) Give him a lot of homework

5) Demand a decent explanation of why said homework never gets done

6) Ask why his brother needs to know absolutely everything about him.

7) Try to talk with him about Classic Literature

8) Wonder why he hasn't got a girlfriend

9) If he's not attracted to Usagi-san, then why does he blush every time he is mentioned?

10) Ask him what Ferris Wheel sex is like

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annoying Usagi**

* * *

**10 ways to annoy Usami Akihiko**

1) Hit on Misaki

2) Make him write while he wants Misaki

3) Ask him about his family

4) Try to break him and Misaki up

5) Distract Misaki so he doesn't come home on time

6) Be friends with Misaki

7) Talk to Misaki

8) Be an editor

9) Invite his brother over to his house for tea

10) Send Misaki gifts of any kind…especially cherries, strawberries or bear carvings

* * *

**Chapter 3: Annoying Hiroki**

* * *

**10 Ways to Annoy Hiroki**

1) Touch him

2) Ask him how he feels about Nowaki

3) Ask him how he feels about Akihiko

4) Not turn in homework

5) Dodge attacks from various objects being thrown because you didn't turn in said homework

6) Sleep naked on the floor with Nowaki

7) Vanish off the face of the Earth without saying anything for a year

8) Fall in love with him

9) Attack him at work when your own lover keeps walking in on it

10) Do anything he doesn't tell you to do

* * *

**Chapter 4: Annoying Nowaki**

* * *

**Ten ways to annoy Nowaki**

1) Hit on Hiroki

2) Be named Akihiko

3) Be on a delayed flight

4) Ask him why on Earth he would want to be with a psycho like Hiroki

5) Call Hiroki by his first name

6) Read his letters to Hiroki from America

7) Annoy Hiroki

8) Send fan girls after him

9) Watch him in disguise and then leave without coming over to walk home with him

10) Run away when he's trying to talk to you

* * *

**Chapter 5: Annoying Miyagi**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Miyagi**

1) Ask him about Shinobu

2) Ask him about Sensei

3) Ask him about Risako

4) Serve him cabbage for breakfast, lunch and dinner

5) Try to get him to stop smoking

6) Walk in when he's hitting on Hiroki

7) Try to get him into your own apartment

8) Make up stories in your own head that aren't true

9) Ask him about ninjas

10) Blame everything on destiny

* * *

**Chapter 6: Annoying Shinobu**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Shinobu**

1) Tell him he's a bad cook

2) Have any connection to Miyagi

3) Be named Kamijou Hiroki

4) Dislike cabbage

5) Refuse to believe in destiny

6) Want something other than cabbage for breakfast, lunch and dinner

7) Refuse to come to his apartment

8) Ignore his feelings

9) Be Miyagi's assistant professor

10) Have a problem with a seventeen year age gap

* * *

**Chapter 7: Annoying Aikawa**

* * *

**10 Ways to Annoy Aikawa**

1) Be late for deadlines

2) Use your lover as an excuse to duck deadlines

3) Ignore her phone calls about deadlines

4) Ignore her Moe fantasies

5) Go on vacation to avoid deadlines

6) Not be a morning person

7) Have sex instead of work on deadlines

8) Have mental breakdowns over deadlines

9) Be rich so he doesn't really care if he makes the deadlines or not

10) Have a lover who won't help her for free crème puffs

* * *

**Chapter 8: Annoying Haruhiko**

* * *

**10 Ways to Annoy Haruhiko**

1) Be his younger half brother who gets whatever he wants without trying.

2) Have a strange obsession with bears. (both Usagi and Fuyuhiko)

3) Dislike Architecture.

4) Refuse to give him whatever he wants.

5) Act like a total manchild.

6) Have something he wants but can't have.

7) Take an interest in Misaki.

8) Prefer his little brother over him.

9) Not like having the same thing sent to you every single day.

10) Try to escape his Mansion.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Annoying Fuyuhiko**

* * *

**Annoying Fuyuhiko**

1) Dis wooden carvings

2) Dis bears

3) Dis wooden carvings of bears

4) Have a thing for Akihiko

5) Make Haruhiko fall in love with you

6) Form a messy love triangle involving you and his two sons

7) Ignore what he has to say

8) Refuse to do what he wants you to do

9) Do exactly the opposite of what he wants you to do

10) Become his youngest son's sole reason for living is to do the exact opposite of what he wants.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Annoying Takahiro**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Takahiro**

1) Have a gay romance with his baby brother

2) Ask him why he's such and airhead

3) Say Misaki is an idiot

4) Ask why he has such a brother complex

5) Say he should have gone to college since his brother isn't going to pass

6) Ask if he really came back from Osaka for Misaki

7) Ask why he never realized Akihiko was in love with him

8) Ask why only Hiroki reads and critiques Akihiko's books

9) Contemplate why Manami wanted to marry him

10) Read aloud to him from Akihiko's BL novel About the two of them together

* * *

**Chapter 11: Annoying Sumi**

* * *

**Ten ways to Annoy Sumi**

1) Like Usagi

2) Hate Usagi

3) Hate and love Usagi

4) Be sleeping with Usage and not want to be sleeping with Usagi

5) Not be easily tricked into becoming bait to lure Usagi to his house

6) Ask why he doesn't just get himself a hobby other than stalking Usagi

7) Not write a love story about Usagi and himself

8) Write award winning stories that, to him, are boring

9) Play with Usagi's emotions

10) Interrupting his tête-à-tête with Usagi by confessing to Usagi

* * *

**Chapter 12: Annoying Hiroki Part Two**

* * *

**Ten ways to annoy Hiroki…part 2**

1) Try to steal Nowaki from him

2) Get along with his parents better than he does

3) Dislike classic literature

4) Sleep with him out of unrequited love for someone else

5) Get all touchy feely with him in the morning

6) Question why Nowaki fell in love with a lunatic

7) Lie about needing tutoring because you want to get in his pants

8) Keep trying to be better than him

9) Lock him in a room with no books to throw

10) Use him as the Uke in a BL novel

* * *

**Chapter 13: Annoying Risako**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Risako**

1) Be obsessively in love with a dead person.

2) Not change anything after getting divorced

3) Have a better relationship with your brother in law than you wife

4) Carry your homeroom teacher's photo with you everywhere you go

5) Bring tons of pumpkins to her ex husband's house

6) Ask her why she cheated

7) Ask why Miyagi is the one who has to baby-sit Shinobu

8) Ask her about her new boyfriend

9) Mess with Shinobu

10) Ask her why Miyagi, who barely cared for her, is better than everyone else she's ever dated

* * *

**Chapter 14: Annoying Misaki Part Two**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Misaki Part Two**

1\. Give him strawberries

2\. Give him cherries

3\. Give him bear carvings

4\. Use non heat resistant glasses for coffee

5\. Say "I love you" over and over again

6\. Manipulate him to get to Usagi-san

7\. Be related to the Usamis

8\. Write BL novels about his brother

9\. Claim that you are better than Usagi-san

10\. Wonder what would happen if Usagi-san managed to distract him while he was cooking something…KA-BOOM!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Annoying Usagi Part Two**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Usagi Part Two**

1) Have a problem with his western car

2) Kidnap Misaki

3) Send things to Misaki

4) Refuse to accept things from him

5) Manipulate Misaki to get at him

6) Not indulge his being childish

7) Not responding to his love

8) Be an obsessive fan of  _The Kan_

9) Obsess over deadlines

10) Fall in love with someone who is emotionally unavailable and not have his little brother try to comfort you by crying for him

* * *

**Chapter 16: Annoying Nowaki Part Two**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Nowaki Part Two**

1) Complain about his and Hiroki's age gap

2) Ask why he didn't tell Hiroki when he was leaving for America

3) Tell Hiroki things that he's trying to keep secret

4) Do things deliberately to piss Hiroki off

5) Call Hiroki 'Hiro-san'

6) Treat him like a little kid

7) Not listen when he tries to say he was only pretending to be sick

8) Mother Nature when she decides it's going to rain on the day Nowaki planned his romantic date with Hiroki in park

9) Complain about being kissed every morning

10) Wonder why Hiroki's best friend is getting gifts from Hiroki's parents when he hasn't even met them

* * *

**Chapter 17: Annoying Miyagi Part Two**

* * *

1) Be an obsessive brat

2) Fall in love with your Sensei

3) Run away to Australia every time you didn't get your way

4) Wonder why he doesn't sleep with someone his own age

5) Ask if his relationship with Shinobu is just a midlife crisis phase with Shinobu in hearing range

6) Ask if Shinobu is just experimenting since he's a college student and everyone experiments in college

7) Have a cabbage fetish

8) Have to constantly deal with your lover's father tell you how great you are at helping his son with social issues

9) Ask how old his boyfriend is

10) Walk into rooms where your lover is pretending to sexually harass a coworker

* * *

**Chapter 18: Annoying Shinobu Part Two**

* * *

**Ten Ways to Annoy Shinobu Part Two**

1\. Ask him why he wanted to go to M Uni rather than a better one

2\. Having to walk in on his lover while he is hitting on his subordinate

3\. Refuse to accept 'responsibility' for what they've done

4\. Treat him like a little brat

5\. Dislike how he learns to cook

6\. Wonder why he wants his sister's sloppy seconds

7\. Tell his father who he is sleeping with

8\. Do anything that isn't exactly to his liking

9\. Screw the crap out of him his first time

10\. Wonder what exactly he did in Australia to try and get over his infatuation with Miyagi

**Welp, that's it, I have finally commpleted another fic...again, i'm sorry it took so long to update, but please review this last one.**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewersXDDDDD**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
